


Newt, What is Storm?

by blackPEN



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackPEN/pseuds/blackPEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just been the weirdest day in the place with the thunders, lightnings, rain, and winds all over. And Newt being the mother-hen he was, had to go checking the entire homestead, with some sticky-buddy tried to stick everywhere Newt went. How come this bloody Griever killer could be such a storm coward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt, What is Storm?

**Author's Note:**

> ‘m not owning the Maze Runner, Guys, y’know it so well.

All went well in the Glade as ever that morning. Zart did his jobs as the keeper of the Garden, sometimes indulged himself between the trees, which its fruits would be ripe in just few more sunny days. Frypan kept his kitchen safe and sound, yelled at the kids who’s trying to catch some extra-pasca-breakfast meals. Minho and the other runners already entered the maze in the earlier morning. Alby and Newt went somewhere together, Thomas didn't know where exactly but his mind already settled thousand of questions for that Glade’s Leader couple.

“Hey, Greenie, if you have times to unproperly imaginin’ Alby and Newts’ date, you may as well help me with the room!” Thomas heard Chuck shouted at him, and decided to leave the date matter. The tall boy quickly catched up with his friend and cleaned the bedroom.

It might sounds weird and crazy, and _shuck_ , but a peaceful day’s starter like this didn't come everyday in Glade.

The sun already reached the ultimate place of it, leaving every Gladers’ shadow beneath their feet, when Thomas once again helped Chuck threw the trashes outside the homestead.

“Phew! Not gonna be shuck shocked there’ll be rain with this heat! Make that a miracle once again in the Glade. And look! No cloud above us! We’ll gonna be the next things Frypan’ll cook this night!” Chuck sat himself under the tree in the deathhead, sweat all over his face.

Thomas gave him a bottle of water, “I hope I won’t ended up in Gally’s.” He drank his own. “Why is it never rain in Glade with this kind of weather?”

“Dunno, maybe the creators idea, to make us forget how to feel about the rain? And the water is enough, though, we might just don’t need the rain,” the answer left Thomas in another question, “Don’t _fuckin_ ’ ask me. I’m also a Greenie, well, al least before you came, though, and now, you’re the Greenie.”

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, “ _Don’t_ call me Greenie. My name’s Thomas.”

“Yes, yes, Greenie Winnie Thomas, or maybe I’ll start calling you Tommy, too! Sometimes Newt acts too soft to the newbie. Come on, we gotta get working or Gally will find another reason to dump ya out of this place.”

-o0o-

Newt glanced at the quick change in the sky. Now, afternoon in Glade, but the whole sky colored like night. “Why’s it bloody gray cloud above there? Alby! C’mere quickly!” The Blondie second-in-command called someone inside the map room, they was checking the basement.

“Well that’s uncalled for... Who thinks that we might need some _rain_ this day?” Alby folded his arms in front of his chest.

Newt shook his head, “It’s not just bloody _rain_ , Alby, you know that. Rain never went like this -even though we never have one here, I remember it clearly.”

“So what’s your suggestion? Make a storm-shelter?”

“Make everyone in Glade safe and sound.”

From the Gates, they saw the runners, all of them were running with exhausting look on the faces. Minho was the first to open his mouth, “Saw the sky, thought the watch broke, ran back thinkin’ the door have been closed.” After that, they went inside. Newt quickly catched the Asian’s shoulder, “Finish it quick and join us in the homestead.”

The Idea of having rain in Glade was almost feel like having radio, or TV. Some of the Gladers believed it, some other didn’t. But Alby and Newt have made sure that no one outside the wooden wall, even Gally, and even, _even_ the Greenie Griever Killer Thomas, when the first lightning appeared.

“Newt, what’s happening?” The brown haired boy asked as Newt locked every windows.

“Stormy day, dear Tommy, you rather sit over there with Chuck or I will have you waitin’ the storm with Gally.” Then, there was a loud thunder, made Thomas jolt, and Newt saw it amusing.

Thomas looked out the window, the clouds got thicker and thicker and winds blew up strongly, making noises, he felt sick, “What is stormy day? Do you guys have this to scare the Greenie like the Griever fist time meeting?”

“Of course bloody no, Tommy! Why would you think that? Haven’t we told ya that we had no, not even little rain before? Who’s expecting a bloody storm to pop out?” Newt once again checked the closing door and windows. He looked Thomas in the eyes, expecting the curious eyes that boy usually used, but unpredictably, he found a scared and weak eyes.

Thomas shrugged, “Dunno, maybe Alby, or Gally, as they’re expecting something with my coming here. Maybe next I’ll make the forest burn.”

This time, Newt laughed and pushed the boy next to Chuck, “You’re bloody dreamin’, perhaps even nightmaring! Help yourself, I’ll check other floor.”

“I’ll go with you!” Thomas stood again. Newt made a move with his hand, telling Thomas to sit down again, but failed. So then, Thomas happily stuck up with Newt maybe till the rest of day.

-o0o-

“Hey, what’s up, Shank? ‘Thought Grievers were scarier than little rain?” Alby, who’s joined Minho in the room upstair, made a sneering look over Thomas. The other Asian guy on the chair gave a glance with no word, still trying to catch his breath after running all over the maze, not to mention the unusual weather they had.

Newt rested himself upon the bed, “Well, are you a bloody dog or am I supposed to command you every-bloody-time just to have you bugger sit?” Hearing that, Thomas found himself a place on floor, near the second-commander, reasonably tried to keep distance with Alby and Minho.

That thing alone made Minho speak with his usual humorous tone, “Never thought you’d be such a nice shuck piece of a mother, Newt.”

“Shut up, Shank!” Newt left out a laugh, “This Shuckhead over here actually scared of a bloody storm, I tell ya.”

“I’m not,” Thomas defended.

“Ah, the Hero’s on actin’ again...” Minho smirked over his glass of water.

Thomas stood up, “I’m NOT acting He -”

Before he could finish his line, he had to forced himself down to sit once again as a thunder barked out loud. The tall boy there jolted and keep pushing himself near The blonde.

Again, the three senior Gladers there barked a laugh, Newt ruffled Thomas’s brown hair happily and said, “Who’d you’re gonna be bloody kidding, Shank? Did y’really kill a shucky shuck shucker out there?”

“Stop talkin’ like this Shucky over here, Shank, you ain’t _cool_ with it,” Alby commented.

“I’m shuckly _hurt_ to hear ‘em,” said Minho with no expression.

Newt laughed a little, “Well, that goes another Glade Word to write after we leave The Maze. Make it a dictionary.”

The tension changed suddenly and Thomas felt the air sickenning him. When Newt stood up and mumbled, “Gonna check the buggers so they won’t kill each other,” Thomas quickly chased after the older boy.

“Watch out for your shucky chick, Mother-Hen-Newt, maybe the lightning will make him sit his klunk,” is the last sentence said by either Minho or Alby, Thomas didn't catch it well, before Newt, laughed sarcastically, closed the door.

-o0o-

“Seriously d’ya Shank need to be bloody sticky with me?” Newt shoved up Thomas, who slowly kept his distance near the Blondie, “Shuck it off, Tommy! That’s bloody creepy!”

Thomas pouted a little, “I just feel _saver_ with you around.”

“I feel myself is in _danger_ with you keeping up this space.”

Newt had just separated 2 boys that supposedly arguing whether this condition is acceptable or no, when he felt Thomas’s strong arms to circling his body, right after the next lightning appeared and a thunder to be expectedly roared.

Newt groaned in annoyance, “Okay, that’s bloody enough, Shankhead! Sleep! _Now_!” The strong arms didn't intend to let him go, as if hugging Newt, nearly to dead because it’s fucking too tight, is the only way to survive living.

Shoved those arms, Newt tried to lay down besides some black haired boy and pointed the empty space at his other side, “Lay down, Bugger. Keepin’ ya shuck-face awake ain't do anythin’ nice so we better get some bloody sleep.”

Thomas sure agreed to the idea, but again, he circled his arms around Mother-Hen Newt, and surprisingly, fell asleep in just a mere second. Again, Newt groaned but didn't move a muscle.

In silence, the Blondie looked up to the boy sleeping beside him. That questioning eyes were shut, and the breathing movement catched Newt’s eyes, Thomas’s dark colored hair fell and covered in sweats, perhaps, he really did scare of storm. Looking the pure-sighted boy now, Newt inhaled deeply and tried to close his eyes as well.

Well, maybe this bloody storm thing wasn't bad at all...

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS LITTLE PIECE OF KLUNK.  
> Welp, maybe this is ain’t the best I could offer, but please mind to leave some foot-step?


End file.
